User blog:Steeltooth Slicewind/Intro To The Book Returning Home
“LAND HO…LAND HO,” Yells the otter in the crows nest. “Where, where do you see it,” Replies a crewman. “Dead ahead, can’t you see it, it’s as plain as the rising sun” “Still don’t see it......WAIT……I think I see it…YES it is land. “WHAT IS ALL THIS SHOUTING ABOUT, I was just resting so I could be ready to make landfall” “Sorry capt’n, but we just spotted land” Replied the spotter quite eagerly. “Where…WHERE” “Due west” There was a short time of silence as he looked for the land. “YAAAAA HOOOO,” This was the first time anyone had ever heard King Steeltooth Slicewind yell like this. “Finally I will be able to take my rightful place on my father’s throne; I have my father’s crown which I managed to get back from my mad brother.” This is where Steeltooth remembered how this journey began, with his brother Steelblade slaying his father and taking the crown. But now that Steeltooth had the crown he could truly be king of his father’s castle. Suddenly Steeltooth was smacked into reality when four ships that appeared out of the morning mist made a box around his ship. One of the crew of the four ships began to yell to Steeltooth’s ship. “Where is your captain?” “Right here” Steeltooth replied “Who are ye; we don’t recognize the flag which you fly by.” “My name is King Steeltooth Slicewind, I fly under the flag of my father, who do I have the pleasure of addressing” “My name is not important, but what is, is why are you sailing in Lord Sharpspine Von Frezar’s Territory.” At this point Steeltooth did not like the tone at which the hedgehog was addressing him. “This is not his territory” Steeltooth said in cool tone. The next question made Steeltooth get aggravated, “Do you go against Lord Sharpspine?” “No because this is my part of the sea and the castle in the distance is mine too, It was my fathers but since he moved on the castle was passed to me.” “I don’t care about your dumb little back story all I know is that we ran out a bunch of ragged otters from that castle that had the same flag your flying.” At that Steeltooth was enraged “THOSE OTTERS WERE MY FAMILY” The hedgehog sneered back, “SO WHAT IF THEY WERE YOUR FAM…UGH” The hedgehog didn’t get to finish his statement because there was an otter javelin sticking from his throat. The next statement that Steeltooth said sent a shudder through the hedgehog ranks. “Tell your lord that he can go to the hellgates now, because when I get to him I’m gonna make him scream for 5 seasons before I’ll silence him for good” The hedgehog ships surrounding Steeltooth’s ship broke formation and went racing back to the Castle in the distance. Steeltooth grabbed the nearest otter and said in an urgent voice, “Send word back to the outpost we’re going to need all the reinforcements we can get.” At that the otter dove into the water and toward the direction of one of Steeltooth’s other ships. The ship he boarded suddenly made a hard port turn, turning 180 degrees and began sailing in the opposite direction of Steeltooth’s vessel. Some of the otters near Steeltooth heard him mutter under his breath, “When I find you Sharpspine you better be ready for me to chase you to hellgates and back, because if I catch you death will be your only respite.” Category:Blog posts Category:Fan Fiction